The microelectronic industry is continually striving to produce ever faster and smaller microelectronic devices for use in various mobile electronic products, such as portable computers, electronic tablets, cellular phones, digital cameras, and the like. As these goals are achieved, the packaging of the microelectronic devices becomes more challenging. One such challenging area relates to the interconnection of microelectronic devices within a microelectronic package. As microelectronic packages become smaller and smaller, the available space for routing traces for input/output interconnections between microelectronic devices within the microelectronic packages decreases, which can result in having to direct the routing traces through relatively long paths. Such long paths can result increasing resistance, which can reduce the performance of the resulting microelectronic packages.